


Polly

by blevswrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: B is at it again, Betty Cooper - Freeform, I love me some Cooper sisters, Jason Blossom is still dead af, Polly Cooper - Freeform, Riverdale, Yayyy, jughead jones - Freeform, yay for sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blevswrites/pseuds/blevswrites
Summary: Betty and Polly gush together, just like old times.





	Polly

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my titles are kinda bad...
> 
> Here's a little gift to you for being so great :)
> 
> Also, my Tumblr is always open if you wanna chat or just look at some quality Bughead and Sprousehart GIF's 
> 
> :)

Before her older sister Polly got "sick" and was sent away by her parents, one of Betty Coopers favorite things to do was crawl into her sisters bed after the lights had been turned out and their parents arguing had ceased for the night. They would talk about life and gush about boys and the classic things that riddled the minds of typical teenage girls. Betty distinctly remembered the first time she'd heard about Jason and how head-over-heels Polly was for him. Betty had crawled under Polly's lilac sheets as she had talked about his bright red hair and wide eyes, and his soft spot for chocolate milkshakes.

Now it's my turn to gush, Betty thought, her head resting on her silk pillowcase. They were laying together in peaceful silence, each in their own world, listening to the low hum of the crickets outside and the occasional car that passed by their seemingly perfect suburban house.

Naturally Betty was thinking about Jughead, her mind drifting to the thought of his dark, curly locks and the feeling of her lips on his. She smiled and turned to face her sister, catching her gaze.

"You've got that look on your face again." Polly said, propping her head up on her hand. Betty looked at her snapping out of her Jughead-reverie and smiled lightly. "Who's the boy?" She asked, her voice turning quiet in hopes of Alice, their infamous helicopter mom not picking up on any of their conversation.

"Polls, how do you know it's about a guy?" Betty asked. "Because it's the face I rarely see from you these days. Your cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink and your eyes look a little brighter than normal. It's your Archie face." Polly said wiggling her eyebrows, prompting a small giggle and eye roll from Betty.

"Believe it or not, I'm over Archie." Betty said matter-of-factly. Polly gasped dramatically, her hand clutching her heart. "Betty Cooper, my beautiful sister, is over the boy she's been in love with since second grade?" Betty laughed again, rolling over to her back and staring up at the ceiling. Polly did the same thing but didn't give the topic up. "Well, are you going to tell me who it is then?" She asked more seriously this time.

Betty closed her eyes and explained to Polly how she fell for Jughead when they went looking for her in the home, and how he was there for her when she felt alone. She described how his deep blue-green eyes glistened when he rarely smiled, and how his laugh never failed to give her butterflies. Betty talked for what felt like hours about the way he smelled faintly of coffee, letting memories of her and Jughead dance across her closed eyelids. When she finally opened her eyes Polly was inches from her face, with a romantic look in her eyes that made Betty stifle back a giggle.

"Oh god, you're reminding me an awful lot of myself." Polly said, draping her arm over Betty and curling into her chest. Betty smiled and knew exactly what she meant- those nights that Polly had crept into her bed late at night, smelling of rum and coke and a distinct scent Betty came to know as Jason Blossom.

"I'm in love with Jughead." Betty said startling herself. She smiled, realizing this is the first time she had said that out loud. She grabbed her sisters hand as warmth spread throughout her fluttering chest. "God Polly, I'm so in love with him."

Polly curled closer into her baby sister and smiled, bittersweet tears escaping her matching bright green eyes. Normally it'd be hard to hear stories like this given the events of the past couple months, but this time her happiness for her sister outweighed her grief and she let happy tears stream down her face.

Betty and squeezed her sisters hand supportively, basking in the peaceful silence. They were once again interrupted, but this time by a tap on Betty's bedroom window and a grey crown beanie surfacing seconds after. "This is my cue to leave. Have fun!" Polly winked at Betty and bounced out of her bedroom, leaving Betty no choice but to greet the smug face at her bedroom window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> -B


End file.
